


i hope you like your name

by onlytakesataste



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa is pregnant, Babies, Dear Winter, Domestic Fluff, Emma's a big softy, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Songfic, kind of?, they both are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytakesataste/pseuds/onlytakesataste
Summary: Emma was being quiet, Alyssa thought. They were in the car on the way home from Alyssa’s 18 week ultrasound, and they had just found out they were having a baby girl. Emma was driving and Alyssa was in the front seat, rubbing gentle circles on Emma’s hand in her own.It had been a long road to pregnancy. It was something they discussed long before they were even engaged. Emma always wanted to be a mother, and Alyssa had always wanted to carry her own child. After months and months of IVF treatments, it finally stuck. When they found out about the little baby in Alyssa’s belly, both girls were over the moon. They wanted to be those people who could have some kind of fun reveal, but they were too excited. Instead they spent that entire night calling everyone in their contacts to let them know that baby Nolan-Greene would be arriving soon.





	i hope you like your name

Emma was being quiet, Alyssa thought. They were in the car on the way home from Alyssa’s 18 week ultrasound, and they had just found out they were having a baby girl. Emma was driving and Alyssa was in the front seat, rubbing gentle circles on Emma’s hand in her own. 

It had been a long road to pregnancy. It was something they discussed long before they were even engaged. Emma always wanted to be a mother, and Alyssa had always wanted to carry her own child. After months and months of IVF treatments, it finally stuck. When they found out about the little baby in Alyssa’s belly, both girls were over the moon. They wanted to be those people who could have some kind of fun reveal, but they were too excited. Instead they spent that entire night calling everyone in their contacts to let them know that baby Nolan-Greene would be arriving soon. 

That’s why Alyssa was confused. As soon as the doctor revealed the gender, Emma’s expressions became hard to read. She had smiled and kissed Alyssa, but nothing more. She had expected a bigger reaction from Emma, but maybe she had just been hoping for a boy. With time she would come around, Alyssa thought. This little baby was theirs. They specifically chose a sperm donor with blonde hair and hazel eyes, and who was also musically inclined. Alyssa couldn’t wait to meet their baby girl. She sighed and squeezed Emma’s hand, before moving to rub her small bump. Emma shot her a weak smile and continued driving.

Later that night, after they had eaten and the kitchen had been cleaned, Alyssa found Emma sitting on the rocking chair in the dimly lit nursery, plucking random chords on her guitar, not playing anything in particular. She stood in the doorway to take in the scene before her. The room was painted a light gray, with clouds and sunshines and stars decorating the walls. The mobile above the white crib dangled fluffy sheep and yellow stars above where their new baby would lie. It wasn’t quite ready yet, but the girls had been so excited upon finding out Alyssa was pregnant, they started decorating almost immediately. From where Emma sat, the only light in the room was coming from the fairy lights hanging from the ceiling, reminiscent of the ones from her bedroom in Betsy’s room so many years prior.

“What are you thinking about?” Alyssa broke the silence, finally stepping into the room and attracting Emma’s attention. She perched herself on the ottoman in front of the rocking chair, so she was looking at her wife.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Emma’s whispered. Alyssa thought she heard it crack slightly.

Alyssa breathed and nodded, “A baby girl.”

“Yeah,” Emma replied softly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She ducked her head down and focused on her fingers on the guitar in her lap.

“You’ve been quiet,” Alyssa noted. “Ever since we found out she’s a girl, you haven’t said much… how are you feeling?”

Emma pondered Alyssa’s face for a minute, taking in her soft expressions and feeling her heart flutter when her hand began to trace patterns over her knee. She thought for a moment, trying to find the right words to say.

“I just- I’m really happy, Alyssa,” Emma breathed, feeling like saying those few words lifted a ton of bricks off of her shoulders. “I know for years we’ve talked about how we want kids but we never really talked about specifics and…”

“Em, hey,” Alyssa rubbed Emma’s knee a little more firmly, causing hazel eyes to meet brown. “You can tell me anything,” Alyssa assured her, preparing to hear that Emma was disappointed that they were having a girl.

“And, well. I’ve always dreamed of having a baby girl. I’m in a bit of shock, I guess.” Emma followed her words quickly, “Good shock, though.”

Alyssa’s eyes widened at the words that she had not expected to hear, but they softened again after a few seconds, admiring the sincerity of Emma’s features. 

“I’m happy too,” Alyssa said, almost as if she was thinking out loud. She moved her hand from Emma’s knee to hold her belly, rubbing gently with her thumbs. “Our baby girl…” Alyssa continued to think out loud.

“When I was in high school, before we even met, I used to dream about the day I had a little girl,” Emma blushed at her own words.

“You did?” Alyssa smiled, “I never knew that.”

“Yeah. I don’t know, I guess it was because I never felt fully loved or accepted by my parents. I wanted to be able to be different, better, for my daughter.”

Alyssa couldn’t help the tears that began to fill her eyes. She never realized how much this would mean to Emma, but thinking back, it makes perfect sense.

“That’s beautiful, baby. Our daughter is so lucky to have you as her mommy,” Alyssa responded, still rubbing circles on her belly.

“I wrote a song…” Emma’s words came out as just barely a whisper. Her eyes were looking anywhere but Alyssa’s.

“You did? Today?” Alyssa knew her wife was talented, but she was amazed to hear she wrote an entire song in just a few hours.

“No, a long time ago. When I first moved in with Gran. I guess it’s kind of dumb, a 15 year old writing a song to her future baby, but it helped me cope with everything.” Now, tears were glistening in Emma’s eyes but she blinked them away as she spoke.

“Emma,” Alyssa spoke, breathless. “Do you remember it?” She questioned, and Emma responded with a small nod. “Can I hear it?”

Emma took a deep breath and repositioned the guitar on her lap. Alyssa sat back on the ottoman and admired the sight before her, ready to listen, fully prepared to cry.

The blonde began plucking at chords as her voice filled the room. 

_ Dear Winter, I hope you like your name _

_ I hope they don't make fun of you _

_ When you grow up and go to school, okay? _

_ 'Cause Winter is a badass name _

_ Dear Winter, I hope you talk to girls _

_ Or boys or anyone you like _

_ I just hope you don't stay in every night _

_ 'Cause I wish I was out tonight _

It was then that the tears began to spill out of Alyssa’s eyes. “Em…” Alyssa whispered gently as Emma kept singing. She remembered Emma in high school. She didn’t have friends before they met. Alyssa had always noticed her, though. The way she would eat lunch alone, and how she never participated in their grade’s events. Her heart longed for that girl. It wasn’t until spring of their sophomore year that Alyssa finally introduced herself to her. And right here, in this moment, she was reminded just how glad she was that she did.

_ It really doesn't seem like there's anyone for me _

_ But dear Winter, I hope you like your name _

_ I'm hoping that someday, I can meet you on this Earth _

_ But shit, I gotta meet your mom first _

At those words, Alyssa let out a watery laugh. It was hard to believe there was a time when her and Emma didn’t know each other. Because as soon as they had met, they both knew that they had always been meant to.

_ Dear Winter, I hope you like this song _

_ And even when you're thirteen _

_ And you scream at me for parenting you wrong _

_ I hope it's still a badass song _

_ It really doesn't seem like there's anyone for me _

_ But dear Winter, I hope you like your name _

_ You know I cannot wait to teach you how to curse _

_ But shit, I gotta meet your mom first _

_ Dear Winter, don't move too far away _

_ And please don't say I'm hovering _

_ When I text you to ask about your day _

_ I wanna hear about your day _

_ Will we still hang out and talk when I'm no longer in charge? _

_ Oh, dear Winter, I hope you like your name _

_ I hope you let me take a shot with you on your twenty-first _

_ But shit, you gotta ask your mom first _

Alyssa smiled at Emma as she continued the song. In her eyes, she saw their future. They would be raising this baby together for years to come. They had so many wonderful memories to look forward to; this was just the beginning. It was clear that Emma was thinking the same thing as she refocused her attention on the guitar to finish her song.

_ Dear Winter, I'm looking for your mom _

_ I gotta find a girl that doesn't mind that I'm inside my head a lot _

_ Winter, it won't be too long _

_ First, I just gotta find your mom _

With the last strum of her guitar, Emma released a deep breath, seemingly elated to have shared that with Alyssa. “It’s funny, it was meant to be about raising my daughter, but in a way it was about you too,” Emma laughed gently.

“Emma, that was beautiful,” Alyssa said, shock and admiration still painting all of her features. She stood up from where she was sitting and took the guitar out of Emma’s hands, placing it on the stand next to the rocker. She sat across Emma’s lap, curling into as much of a ball as the small space would let her, and resting her head on the blonde’s chest. Emma moved her right hand to Alyssa’s belly, mirroring the motion of Alyssa’s own hand.

“We don’t have to name her Winter, obviously. It’s just a name I’ve always liked and-”

Emma’s rambling was cut off when Alyssa’s lips met her jaw. It was a simple action that was so soft and so full of love, making Emma’s heart race.

“I love that name,” Alyssa countered. “And I love that it has such a special meaning to you. And this song-” Alyssa paused to find her words, “the song is perfect. If it’s okay with you, I’d really like it if we could name our baby girl Winter.”

Alyssa smiled up at Emma, hoping to convey just how much she really wanted this. Emma looked down at her wife, and felt the air escape her lungs at the sincerity in her eyes. “I would love that, Lys,” Emma whispered, placing a kiss on brown curls. She rubbed Alyssa’s belly once more, “Winter Nolan-Greene.”

Alyssa hummed in content and snuggled deeper into Emma’s warmth. “Sing it again,” she murmured into the fabric of Emma’s sweatshirt.

Emma giggled and kissed Alyssa’s head once more, securing her arms around the brunette’s body. She began singing the song from the beginning, this time without the guitar. Alyssa listened to her wife sing a love song to their child, happiness overwhelming her as she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess being sick means i write two fics in one day!! this one is extra fluffy and extra soft but i hope ya like it :)


End file.
